Breakfast
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan cooks Ste breakfast. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan makes Ste breakfast. One-shot.

A/N: I haven't really got a context for this fic; it's just a bit of lightness and a twist on what we saw on the show the other day. For Lman :)

Breakfast

Ste opened his blue eyes slowly, squinting slightly from the sunlight pouring in through the open curtains. After a few moments of thought Ste recollected that he hadn't left the curtains open the night before. He turned to the other side of the bed and frowned when he noticed it was empty.

His bedroom door was open and the flat was eerily quiet except for a strange sizzling noise. Ste slipped out of bed, clad in a white t-shirt and boxers. He padded sleepily towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon wafting towards him and overwhelming his senses.

Ste blinked once, twice and then his eyes widened involuntarily in complete shock.

"Morning, Stephen" Brendan turned to face him, a sultry grin on his face. He was holding a spatula in one hand and the other was fingering his apron.

That wasn't what made Ste's eyes widen.

"Bren- Brendan, you're…_naked" _Ste stuttered in disbelief, his mouth open.

Brendan chuckled lightly, sauntering towards Ste where he stood rooted to the spot.

"Ye have seen it all before, does it really surprise ye that much?" Brendan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well no" Ste replied uncomfortably. "But what about Amy and the kids?"

"They left an hour ago" Brendan said airily, turning around to face the stove once again giving Ste a rather nice view of his rear.

"Did I sleep in?" Ste asked, taking a seat on the kitchen counter beside Brendan and swinging his legs.

"Didn't wanna wake ye, ye looked so peaceful" Brendan grinned at him, prodding at a sausage he was frying. "Hope ye are hungry, wee man"

Ste cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think you cooked"

"One of my many hidden talents" Brendan replied arrogantly.

"One of your only" Ste muttered beneath his breath. Brendan turned to face him, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Excuse me?"

Ste grinned, shuffling away from Brendan on the counter. "You heard me, Brady"

"Oh!" Brendan guffawed. "Like that is it?"

Ste grinned wider as Brendan made a grab for him and missed. Ste jumped off of the counter and ran into the living room behind one of the sofas.

"Right" Brendan said, turning off the stove and putting his spatula down. He tore off his apron, revealing himself in all his naked glory. Ste was distracted for a moment until Brendan lunged towards the sofa, making another grab for him.

Ste ducked out of the way just in time and ran in the direction of the bathroom. Brendan was only two steps behind him however and managed to successfully grasp him around the waist, lifting him off of the floor easily.

"Put me down!" Ste ordered, laughing breathlessly.

"Make me" Brendan whispered, his lips at Ste's neck.

Ste shivered a little and allowed himself to be placed back onto the floor and turned around in Brendan's arms.

"Don't ye know by now, Stephen? Ye can't get away from me" Brendan purred, his breath tickling Ste's face.

"Oh yeah? Why's that then?" Ste asked, smiling smugly at Brendan.

"Ye know why" Brendan said, pushing Ste backwards towards the sofa.

"Say it then" Ste asked seductively, allowing himself to be laid down on the sofa, giving Brendan the opportunity to climb on top of him.

"Yer mine" Brendan growled, kissing along Ste's neck and jaw.

Ste laughed from beneath him. "Not quite what I had in mind but okay"

They kissed for several moments. Ste found himself lost in Brendan's mouth. Sometimes the kisses were gentle and sweet, other times they became more passionate and heated. It was as though they symbolised Brendan and Ste's turbulent relationship. Rough and smooth, soft and hard.

Ste raised his hand to brush his fingers through Brendan's dark hair, gradually moving to cup his cheek. Brendan hesitated a moment and looked down into Ste's eyes. He didn't say anything, just looked. Ste gulped at the intensity of the gaze. It was almost pure lust but there was something else there beneath the surface.

Brendan continued to stare at Ste as he pulled down Ste's boxers and removed his white t-shirt. He kissed down his skinny body, nibbling slightly when he reached Ste's hipbone. Ste threw his head back, his fingers still tangled in Brendan's hair. As Brendan took him in his mouth Ste bucked his hips at the suddenness of the touch, making Brendan chuckle around him.

Brendan caressed Ste's cock with his tongue. His mouth moved easily over him, the feel of his moustache a familiar presence. Ste felt Brendan's hand move to stroke his buttocks, tempting Ste to open himself to Brendan. As if he even had to try.

Brendan removed his mouth from around Ste's cock and moved to kiss him once more, his hand resting on Ste's stomach. He gestured for Ste to take him in his mouth, one leg poised appropriately. Ste did so gladly, licking along Brendan's base and teasing the tip with his mouth. Brendan groaned, his hand gripping Ste's shoulder for support. It felt good to have Brendan need Ste's presence to keep him grounded throughout their pleasure.

Now that he was sufficiently lubricated, Brendan re-positioned himself on top of Ste, gently coaxing himself inside of him. Ste grabbed at Brendan's back as he did so, almost biting his shoulder when he felt a wave of pleasure hit him.

It was tantalizingly slow. Ste found himself crying out on more than one occasion. Sometimes incoherently, other times simply screaming out Brendan's name. As they climaxed together Brendan lay down along Ste's body, his breath panting in Ste's face. Ste reached up to kiss him sweetly, still feeling the physical connection between them and wanting to be as close as possible.

Brendan obliged, moving so that he took up more of the sofa whilst having Ste lying slightly on top of him. Brendan wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from falling off and kissed the top of his head.

"Ye are the best kind of breakfast" Brendan murmured, kissing along Ste's neck towards his ear.

Ste's stomach growled in response. Brendan chuckled and extricated himself from Ste for several moments before he returned with a few sausages on a plate. Ste moved so that Brendan could sit behind him and Brendan pulled Ste to rest in between his legs, curling them around him so he was trapped.

Brendan brought the sausage towards Ste's lips and allowed him to bite. They tasted even better to Ste having Brendan feed them to him like this. At the end of the sausage Brendan placed his fingers in Ste's mouth while he licked away the remainder of the flavour. Ste turned his head slightly to witness Brendan devouring his own sausage in two bites before smacking his lips together in satisfaction.

Ste leaned back further into Brendan's embrace, feeling the older man wrap his arms around him protectively. It was easy to believe in moments like these that Brendan and Ste were any other normal couple. But Ste didn't want them to be a normal couple. He loved the thrill of it, the uncertainty. Naturally the darker times of their relationship were not what Ste wished for but it was the other times he thrived on. The caresses, the kisses, the moments of perfect stillness like the one they were involved in now. It was times like these that Ste remembered why he loved Brendan so much. There was no escaping Brendan's hold on him, and sometimes, no matter how wrong it often seemed, Ste found that he didn't want to.


End file.
